


Candy Skies

by RunningInThe90s



Series: Paraxen Tales [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cats, I Don't Even Know, My First AO3 Post, Some magic, Wolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 09:37:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18312995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunningInThe90s/pseuds/RunningInThe90s
Summary: A kitten named Crimson awakens in the world of Paraxen, 'trapped'.It's not enjoyable.The crystals are bright and the stone is cold.





	Candy Skies

_A kitten awoke, its fur ginger with streaks of yellow._

_There was nobody near it, whoever left it there must've been quite cruel. Either way, it was taken care of until able to walk, so there was some mercy.._

_The kit stood._

"Hello?" She mewed, alone.

_She was in a cavern, glowing pastel crystals and strange sprinkles scattered around the hard stone floor._

_There was a sudden bark_

"Whoever that is, keep it down! I'm trying to stay focused!"

"What on?"

The voice stayed silent.

The ginger kit sighed, and looked around the 'cave', seeing a small mouse near the brightest crystal, and felt, hungrier.

The kitten ran to it, tearing its soft flesh and almost choking.

 

The ginger fell asleep on the spot.

**Author's Note:**

> It's short but this chapter is so I can get and idea of what the heck I'm doing! C=


End file.
